Data sets are becoming increasingly large and complex. Meanwhile, resources for querying and retrieving select data from data stores is often limited. Thus, it may be desirable to identify a query plan such that a query is processed efficiently (e.g., as efficiently as possible), so as to reduce or minimize a time to process the query and utilized resources. Queries may then be created more quickly.